Enchanted by the Girl with the Book
by Gypsy08
Summary: SoMa. AU. Soul's crimson eyes soften. What must have happened that a teenage girl would come to a library to cry? He was going to ask her what was wrong when she lifted her book back up and continued reading. Wait was she crying over the book? Soul immediately stopped from walking and felt a bit silly.


I do not own Soul Eater.

~(.3.)~ (-.-)~(._.)~(^.^)~(e.e)~(O.o)~

Soul groaned. He hated, no despised, his history teacher. Come on, who cared about old dictators who had already died? It was so pointless to do a big project on them. What was worse is that Soul actually had to go to the library to research the dumb guy.

Soul blasted his music as loud as it could go. He had to walk to the library because his older brother, Wes, was borrowing his motorcycle for the weekend. Soul grinned. His brother was a really cool guy and sometimes Soul couldn't help but envy him. Had it been Wes doing a project like this, it would probably have already been completed.

It was chill though. He wasn't his brother and he would never be. His grandmother loved him regardless and so did Wes. His parents weren't even there often enough for their opinion to count. Soul sighed as the library came into eye sight.

He could feel the boredom already. How did Kidd stand being in there for so long? Soul opened the door to the public library and was surprised at how many people were actually inside. It wasn't dead silent but it wasn't loud either. He pulled his DJ headphones down to his neck. There were a couple tables in the front for people to sit and if he slightly moved his head he could see there were more behind the bookshelves to his left.

He walked up to the desk where the librarian was and asked where he could the books he needed. She pointed toward where he needed to go and gave him a number. Soul followed her exact directions and realized why Kidd liked the library. It was organized. One of his best friends was an OCD freak and the other was a self conceded loud mouth.

He needed normal people in his life. He took the books he needed off the shelf. He needed someone down to earth and someone he could have a regular conversation with. Soul continued to move looking for one more book that he needed. When would he meet someone that would blow his mind and really try to get what he said without going all adult like Kidd or tell him to stop worrying because thinking was for stupid people the way Black*Star did? That's when he had heard a sniffle.

Soul glanced over at the table where the sniffling girl sat. Soul's crimson eyes soften. What must have happened that a teenage girl would come to a library to cry? He was going to ask her what was wrong when she lifted her book back up and continued reading. Wait was she crying over the book?

Soul immediately stopped from walking and felt a bit silly. He had even come up with an inspiration speech to tell her. A couple actually, depending on what she was crying about. He saw someone about to pass by and quickly pretended he was looking at the books on the shelf instead of the girl who was still crying. Once the man had passed by he glanced at her.

She had pretty light brown hair that was up in two pigtails, teary olive eyes, and was wearing a uniform. How old was she? Like twelve?

"Oh, Bruno," She mumbled, "Why'd you have to do something like that?"

He squinted his eyes to see the book title. **The boy in the striped pajamas.** He'd check out that book too. He decided.

~(.3.)~ (-.-)~(._.)~(^.^)~(e.e)~(O.o)~

"Hey, Kidd," Soul called out as school bell rang, "You going to the public library today?"

Kidd, who was still packing his stuff, looked up at Soul. Kidd's face was usually neutral, no matter what he did. Not even parties made that boy smile. Maybe that's why Soul had chosen him as a friend. Kidd never judged anyone for their actions just told them what he would have done or give them advice, but never criticize unless they were completely asymmetrical.

"Yes, did you need me to return the books from last week's project?" Kidd asked putting on his backpack, "I'm taking Black*Star's as well."

"I want to go with you." Soul said, "Maybe you could help me find a book like this one."

Kidd took the book out of Soul's hand and looked at it. He arched an eyebrow at Soul. They weren't studying the holocaust in history and he was sure that Soul only read books that were absolutely necessary and sometimes not even then. Kidd simply nodded instead of questioning Soul the way Black*Star did when Soul said the book was sad.

"We should get going." Kidd replied, "It gets kind of crowed on Mondays. I don't like being around too many people."

Soul nodded. He remembered when he had first noticed Kidd was when he had a mental break down about a poster. It had actually been Black*Star who had saved the day. Everyone else just gawked or made fun of Kidd, but never Black*Star. They had an odd friendship.

Soul had already been best friends with Black*Star when Kidd started hanging out with them. The three different personalities rarely clashed. Actually, they tended to help each other. Kidd made sure they never got too far behind in school or did anything too reckless, Black*Star offered adventure and laughter, and Soul mellowed them out.

"I cried." Soul admitted halfway toward the library, "That book, it made me cry a little."

Kidd didn't say anything. He just nodded in understanding. Soul sighed in relief. He didn't know why, but he needed to get that off his chest. Soul was really hoping to see that girl again. He wasn't too sure why though.

He really hoped he didn't have pedophile tendencies. After all, he was seventeen and the little girl there couldn't be older than thirteen. The two teenage boys walked in through the doors and the air-conditioning felt refreshing against their faces. They returned the books before looking for others. They were going to different sections of the library, but none caught his attention.

That's when he saw her again. She looked exactly the same, but this time instead of tears of sorrow she had tears of joy. She must have been laughing really hard. She still had a big smile plastered on her face. Soul checked the title of the book and told Kidd what he wanted to read this time.

"The Taming of the Shrew," Kidd repeated aloud, "Should be down that shelf with the rest of Shakespeare's books."

Soul nodded.

~(.3.)~ (-.-)~(._.)~(^.^)~(e.e)~(O.o)~

"Catch you later, bro." Soul said giving Black*Star their signature hand shake, "I'm gonna go with Kidd to the library."

"Again?" Black*Star complained, "What about our basketball game?"

Soul grinned, "Come on, you know you lose to me all the time."

"Not today," Black*Star said determined, "I'm going to wipe the floor with you. My godly powers will make you shrivel into a corner."

"Sounds intense," Soul chuckled, "Maybe tomorrow."

He waved goodbye and met up with Kidd at his locker. They had invited Black*Star times before, but he had told them that he'd rather choke on Mrs. Red's favorite bell. It was an annoying tool she used all the time to get the classes attention like they were animals and she was whistling at them.

"Have a genre in mind?" Kidd asked as they arrived at the library, "Or shall you wait to find the girl to see what she's reading?"

Soul looked at Kidd in panic. He had noticed? Did Kidd think it was weird? Oh, goodness was he going to mock him? Worse was he going to tell Black*Star?

Kidd gave him a calm glance. No, Soul realized. This was just Kidd's way of asking what was going on with him. Soul smiled. Kidd had a weird way of asking something that seemed personal.

Soul got though. Kidd was asking permission to discuss the topic. Soul sighed. Might as well talk to someone.

"I'm not sure," Soul replied, "She's at least sixteen books ahead of me. The last one I read wasn't too interesting though."

"It's because you're trying to match her emotions to the book." Kidd said opening the door, "You make faces while you read in class. I noticed that you try to match hers."

"Stare at me a lot in class?" Soul jokingly asked.

Kidd's serious face and tone didn't change as he jokingly replied, "I can never look at your gorgeous face enough."

Soul chuckled and then became serious, "Wait, you stare at her too?"

"Only because you gawk at her for a long time. You could try to make it less obvious. If she wasn't so involved in her books she might have seen you drool over her last Monday." Kid said sitting down in a table right in front of the girls.

Soul sat across from Kidd who had perfect eye view of the girl.

Soul looked behind him nervously and whispered at Kidd, "I didn't drool! She's like twelve."

Kidd raised an eyebrow, "But she's wearing a Lobelia uniform with a red tie."

"So?" Soul asked confused.

"Lobellia is a private girl high school," Kidd explained, "Which means she can't possibly be twelve and the red tie means that she's a senior like us."

"No way," Soul said quickly glancing back at the olive eyed girl, "Green eyes can't be our age."

"Shouldn't you be jumping with glee that you aren't checking out a little kid?" Kidd's eyes shinned in amusement.

Soul looked back at Kidd without amusement. Kidd was obviously enjoying the confusion coming from Soul and was probably waiting for Soul to figure something out. Either she wasn't actually a high school student or Kidd had realized a long time ago and didn't tell Soul so he'd feel awkward every time he looked at her.

"Watch out Kidd you sadist is showing." Soul replied.

Kidd shook his head and the two glanced over at the girl again. Kidd looked back at Soul. He began to ask Soul weird unrelated stuff. It was kind of like Kidd thought Soul had a crush on the girl. He had to admit she was pretty, but not a regular pretty.

She was different, unique. She had this smile that made him feel a bit breathless and her eyes shinned in such a beautiful way that he almost felt entranced. Her voice was hypnotic too. He only ever heard her voice when she was scolding a character or praising an action they did.

"So, why don't you talk to her?" Kidd asked.

Soul shrugged, "I thought she was twelve. I was sure I'd scare her off with my clothes and red eyes because she was so young."

"Then what's stopping you now?" Kid raised an eyebrow curiously.

"She's from a private school what if she's a snob?" Soul said tracing figures on the table, "What if she's not the sweet, innocent girl I picture her to be?"

~(.3.)~ (-.-)~(._.)~(^.^)~(e.e)~(O.o)~

Black*Star eventually went with them to the library. He was less than impressed with it, but was curious about the girl. It had slipped Soul's mouth one day and that was the day Black*Star started going with them. Every single Monday without fail, the three boys went and she was already there. She sat in the same seat, looking the same as always, the only things that ever changed were the books in her hand and her facial expressions.

Black*Star would bring paper and make different origami figures or have Kidd help him with his math. When Kidd wasn't helping Black*Star with his math, he was doing his own homework or reading a book he found interesting from the girl's collection. Soul would have a book in his hands, the one she had read last Monday, but he could never read it in the library. He constantly found himself looking at her. Sometimes he wished she'd smile at him the way she did at the book.

"Hey, Soul," Black*Star whispered one day, "When can we stop stalking her?"

"Black*Star," Kidd said in a scolding voice, "It's obvious Soul hasn't gained the courage to talk to her yet. He still needs time."

"Needs time?" Black*Star huffed, "We've been doing this for the past three months and we still don't know her name."

Conversations like that happened often when Black*Star tagged along. Even Kidd got a bit frustrated sometimes, but he was never loud about it like Black*Star. They were supportive of their friend, but if this continued Soul would die a lonely old man still gawking at the girl. Eventually, curiosity got the best Kidd and Black*Star. They had spotted a girl who wore the same uniform as the girl.

Without telling Soul, they went to talk to the girl with the same uniform. Black*Star had pushed Kidd to do the talking though. Black*Star thought she seemed a bit intimidating.

"Hello there," Kidd tried his best not to be awkward, "I apologize greatly for bothering you, but I was hoping you could help me."

She sighed and looked up at him. She had dirty blond hair and light blue eyes. Kidd couldn't help but think that she was incredibly gorgeous. She gave him an raised eyebrow as if asking him what he wanted.

"I hear that Lobelia is the type of school where everyone knows everyone. Is that correct?" Kidd asked as politely as he could.

"I guess." She looked back at the shelf as if bored by him, "If that's all I'm looking for Edgar Allen Poe's stories."

"Then you're looking in the wrong section," Kidd said, "It's actually the next section where his writings are."

After coming so many times, the boys knew where most of the books were located. She stood up and began to walk away.

"Thanks," She said.

"Wait," Kidd followed after her, "I was hoping you could tell me the name of a girl who goes to your school."

Curiosity sparked in the girls face. It was as if she saw him with new eyes. She looked at him up and down. A grin appeared on her face.

"What she look like?"

"Ah," Kidd was enchanted with the way her face lit up, "She wears her hair in pigtails but her hair is long. She has green eyes and always seems to be here."

"Maka Albarn," The girl said grinning wider, "that's her name. I'm Liz, by the way. Who would you be?"

"I'm Kidd." He replied, "Thank you for your help, Liz."

~(.3.)~ (-.-)~(._.)~(^.^)~(e.e)~(O.o)~

"Finally," Black*Star stretched, "A Monday where we aren't at a library!"

"Only because it's closed," Kidd said, "But the skate park does seem like a perfect place to go."

Soul sulked, "I still can't believe you asked someone her name."

Soul was on his bike, Black*Star on his skates, and Kidd had his skateboard. They were known there for being the best at tricks. They even got in for free for attracting customers.

"Ah, come on," Black*Star patted Soul's back, "Weren't you tired of calling her green eyes?"

Soul sighed, "What if that girl-"

"Liz," Kidd interrupted, "Her name is Liz."

"Whatever, what if Liz tells Maka that we wanted to know her name?" Soul asked, "Not cool you guys."

"If it makes feel better," Black*Star shrugged, "Kidd might have a crush on Brooklyn accent."

Kid flushed, "We talked once!"

"It only took one glance for Soul to become an addict." Black*Star grinned.

~(.3.)~ (-.-)~(._.)~(^.^)~(e.e)~(O.o)~

Four Mondays later, the boys were back to their regular schedule. It seemed as though Liz hadn't talked to Maka at all. Or so they thought until Maka walked up to their table. She had a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Hi, I'm Maka," She said, "I heard your name is Kidd."

Kidd felt his whole body freeze. She had the wrong guy! She was supposed to ask for Soul. Black*Star didn't know wither to laugh or feel bad for Soul. Soul just gawked.

"I was wondering what book you had in your hand." She said pushing her bangs away from her eyes, "It looks interesting."

"I don't have a book." Kidd replied a bit confused.

Maka's blush deepened, "Oh, yeah, huh."

"Come on, Black*Star," Soul said standing up, "let's go look for Hamlet."

~(.3.)~ (-.-)~(._.)~(^.^)~(e.e)~(O.o)~

The misunderstanding eventually cleared up and Maka finally got to talk to Soul. She was everything he'd imagined she'd be. He slowly but surely fell in love with her. He had confessed his disinterest in books and love in music. So, every Monday they coordinated and went to the library one Monday so the next they'd go to the music store.

They got to know each other inside and out. He had even met her crazy dad. He couldn't love her more when they had gone over to his house and she had met Wes. She hadn't kissed the floor he walked on, but instead focused on Soul. They started dating after a couple months.

They argued, a lot. Sometimes she'd smack him with her new book, but even then they stood strong. They were unbreakable. Soul and Maka had set up Kidd and Liz. Black*Star had found interest in another one of Maka's friends Tsubaki.

Soul was so glad he had to do that horrid history project and for once put his headphones down.

~(.3.)~ (-.-)~(._.)~(^.^)~(e.e)~(O.o)~

I have no idea where this came from, truly. Somewhere between writing a Troika fanfic about Kid, Liz, and Patti and listening to music I ended up with a SoMa fanfic. Well, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
